


Beyond the end of the Universe

by impaladiaries



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Cancer, Dragons, Dreams, F/M, I wrote this for school and I liked it so I thought I would post it, TFiOS, phone conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladiaries/pseuds/impaladiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone conversation between Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the end of the Universe

H: Augustus?

A: Yes Hazel Grace?

H: Did I wake you?

A: Nope. I was awake contemplating life and all of its complexities and how little justice there is in the world.

H: So you’re playing _Price of Dawn_?

A: You know me so well. So what’s up? Why the late night call?

A: OH MY GOD! HAZEL GRACE! Is this a booty call?

H: Augustus! What kind of girl do you think I am?

A: Definitely the kind of girl who calls a one legged cancer patient at 2 AM for a booty call!

H: You caught me. This is a booty call. I just discovered that I can buy lingerie for Phillip. He’ll be the sexiest breathing machine of them all!

A: Hazel Grace, do not tease me like this! You know how I feel about Phillip! At least send me some sexy pics of him!

H: He’s being shy…maybe some other night!

A: That beautiful bastard!

H: Sometimes I imagine that Phillip is a dragon. The loud breathing is what I imagine a dragon sounds like.

A: Dragons = Badass

A: Is Phillip a dragon like Toothless from _How to Train a Dragon_ or more of a Tolkien type dragon? Or is he like Puff the Magic Dragon? Phillip the Magic Dragon!

H: More of a Tolkien dragon...A fierce beast with dark green and blue and purple scales. Massive wings that look like shimmery peacock feathers and a long tail and white horns on his head and there are flecks of gold and silver all over his body and wings.

A: Well that was specific.

H: I dream about him coming to life…he destroys my cancer with his fiery breath and then I climb on his back and he flies me up above the clouds and toward the sun and no matter how high we fly I can breathe in the air without any problems. We fly all day and into the night and we soar among the stars and I can reach out and touch them and hold them in the palm of my hands and the whole world in glittery and I can breathe.

A: Wow. So much better than a magic carpet ride.

H: I was dreaming about him tonight. This time Phillip destroyed my cancer and then we flew to your backyard and Phillip told me to go get you. I tiptoed into your house because it was already night and I didn't want to wake your parents and get into trouble. I woke you and told you to come into the back yard. When you got to the backyard Phillip obliterated your cancer, but left your leg the way it is. Phillip said it would keep you humble because you were too beautiful for your own good. What an astute observation! Anyway, we both climbed onto Philip’s back and we flew into the starry night sky. We flew higher than I had ever been before when it was just me and Phillip. We flew all the way to what we thought was the end of the universe and there was still more. We stopped when we came to the unknown parts of the Universe. Instead of space and air it turned into shimmery liquid. I was scared  that we would drown, that I wouldn't be able to breathe. You squeezed me and we looked at each other and you said, “It’s a metaphor, Hazel Grace Lancaster.” And just like that I wasn't scared anymore. Phillip dove into the shimmery unknown part of the Universe and I could breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for school. I kinda imagined that this right after they get back from Amsterdam, but don't know if that really fits TFIOS timeline. My focus word for this project was Dreams so this is what happened... I loved that Hazel imagined her breathing machine was a dragon. Made me love her that much more and I think that Augustus would feel the same way. I loved their phone conversations so I decided to create my own... I tried to capture their voices properly, don't know if I succeeded, but I hope you enjoyed it! I wish I was an artist so I could draw Hazel and Augustus on Phillip flying among the stars. It's such a beautiful picture in my mind. Please be kind!


End file.
